


The Eyes Have it

by Dicentra



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicentra/pseuds/Dicentra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drumknott has been attacked after frequenting an all men's bar. For some on the Discworld will find any reason to express their hate...unlucky for them as Vetinari is deeply unimpressed.<br/>How will Drumknott cope with the changes that emerge after his trauma? <br/>Vetinari is captivated by Drumknott's eyes - is it guilt or something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First published on the FF site but still a work in progress.

Discworld: I do not own these wonderful characters. Only taking them out to play:

Drumknott had been attacked.

Lord Vetinari had heard the news at 3am in the morning from a spy he had tasked to overlook the safety of his most precious staff, his personal secretary and confidante.

Fortunately, Drumknott's only injury was a bruised eye - a dark bluish brown bruise that stained the flesh around his right eye and cheek, accidentaly enhancing the pale blue colour of the young man's startlingly clear eyes. It was a look that was strangely appealing and may make a not so casual observer's insides flutter (if they happened to be paying attention to him in that way).

Looking both vulnerable and defiant, Rufus Drumknott was lain down on a plain white bed in the infirmary. He was still dressed in his nightclub attire of sharp and smart: dark blue trousers with a once crisp, now a little damp and smudged, white shirt. His usual immaculate hair was a mess. Vetinari was used to looking at his secretary's extremely well kempt and bland appearance. This was an unusual look so he gazed intently.

Drumknott was a very reliable character. He was sensible and dependable, all the qualities that Lord Vetinari, the Patrician of Ankh-Morpok, valued and respected in his staff not to mention his personal secretary. The Patrician was an astute risk-taker and was rarely surprised - although he knew that occasionally, Drumknott would attend a bar of this sort - he was a young man after all and even that, whilst it was not a totally regular activity in that it catered only for men, it was a fairly normal pursuit and he had no issue with that. However, when one who is thought of as removed from that sort of leisure interest, or is as removed as it could be from plain sight, well, it was easy to forget that they would even know what to do with themselves should certain opportunities arise. Lord Vetinari paused. Well, it was certainly refreshing to see this man before him so exposed but The Lord caught himself and felt ashamed because he despaired that it should have to be because of an action by a violent fool. After all this could have been so much worse.

Drumknott loathed to speak of his personal life apart from mundane little details for his own reasons and now everyone would know that like everybody else, he enjoyed a good time...occasionally. Vetinari understood what the younger man must be feeling.

The perpetrator only had a chance of one hit before he himself was struck down. The spy had certainly saved Drumknott's life but worried about the injury the secretary incurred. The spy was lucky, Vetinari only transferred him to guarding the ornamental pigs for a month.

" Aargh," winced Drumknott as Nurse Oats applied the cream to the dazed fair haired secretary.

" Oh I'm sorry sir" apologised the Nurse unconvincingly but grinning amiably. "There you go my dear, it's all done. It'll be sore for the next few days and you'll be having one helluva shiner on it but do apply this here ointment and it should prevent further swelling and discomfort." The stout and sturdy Nurse offered him a jar of sweet smelling medicinal paste to Drumknott which he accepted, feeling more than a little pathetically grateful and certainly extremely embarrassed.

"Ah, thank you Nurse Oats, sorry to be such a wimp. This sort of thing doesn't usually happen to me." He was blushing under the watchful eye of his Lord which was currently paying more than enough attention thank you very much. He avoided his master's gaze. A shiver ran down his his spine. It was almost as the Patrician could see inside of him thought Drumknott with an edge of paranoia. I've done nothing wrong, no-one should make me feel...he then decided to be brave and caught Vetinari's eye but Drumknott, to his annoyance, found himself blushing and so he quickly looked away. A different type of shiver occurred through his body and his slightly confused mind. He had drank a little but not enough...What a night!

Nurse Oats smiled but with a look of thoughtful motherly concern on her face at the range of conflicting emotions that seemed to be showing themselves blatently on Drumknott via his odd facial expressions.

She decided to console him.

" It's a tragedy to risk so much for romance sir, my sister had paint thrown at her walls just because she took up with a lady, who to top it all, was also a Troll. Ah, nice couple and at least her Bertha can take care of herself and my sister. No-one throws paint at a Trolls house twice you know!" The Nurse winked, her face crinkling as she smiled lopsidedly at him.

" But oh," she sighed "Some people, they were brought up in holes, ignorant and violent, worse than animals, oh it makes me cross you know."

"Um, oh. " Replied Drumknott. He really was at a loss to what to say to this personal disclosure of support. Face aflame again.

" Thank you Nurse Oats. It seems your sister and I are both lucky in who we have to support us."

Too late he realised what he had said and now his fierce blush appeared to be a permanent fixture to his usually pale complexion. A sick feeling also arrived in his belly with the realisation that everyone must know where he was last night. He sighed and closed his eyes sinking into the bed.

" Drumknott," acknowledged Lord Vetinari finally speaking, startling the younger man. He turned and spoke to the Nurse who seemed to have finished and was cleaning up. " Nurse Oats, " he continued. "Don't let us keep you," he raised his eyebrows pointedly.

" Of course my Lord, the police are downstairs. They have been waiting for a while for me to finish but I imagine they can wait a little more." She nodded at Drumknott and grinned toothily at him, bowed and collected her equipment in practised haste.

Lord Vetinari nodded at his best nurse. Then stared at Drumknott frowning, both men in silence then until she left.

" The police? Perhaps we should just send Nurse Oats after the culprit instead?" Drumknott smiled nervously, his voice a little higher than usual. He swallowed and licked his lips, suddenly thirsty and very, very uncomfortable.

Verinari continued to stare levelly at him. He then sighed, " oh Drumknott, why expose yourself so?"

" Expose?" Drumknotts heart started to beat faster. He suddenly felt ashamed.

" I-I was merely enjoying a drink in a bar,th-that I have frequented in the past," Drumknott feared that he was on the verge of tears. "Certain ignorant persons" he spoke with more confidence, " dislike this bar and from time to time when they have drunk themselves into idiocy, attack those who leave. I was unlucky this time. Good luck to the police in finding those culprits, usually folk do not have possession of a spy to assist them with these matters, and the police huh, usually they can't be bothered. I've carried friends home who have been bloodied by some stupid oaf." Drumknott trembled and forced himself not to show that he was too emotional. He wanted Vetinari to respect not pity him.

Vetinari watched the younger man speak and choosing his words carefully he began, " that's not quite what I meant but I, ah I apologise, I didn't mean to put the blame at your door." Vetinari touched the younger man's arm comfortingly to Drumknott's astonishment. " Drumknott, " the Lord began to explain, " we have the culprit, and he will be soon be given to the police. You will only need explain a small statement to them." He paused and removed his hand appearing suddenly self-conscious.

" I am sure," continued the great man, "that he will be pleading guilty so that there will not be any need for you to suffer further ...embarrassment."

" My Lord," the secretary nodded, taking long deep breaths. He looked up at his Lord, The Patrician of Ankh Morpok with a frown. The Lord waited for him to speak.

" You must have known of course, all this time. I feel foolish. Is the reason why you hired a spy to keep watch over me because...we're you afraid that I would do something wrong?"

The Patrician sighed, again feeling the need to protect this man was a vulnerability in him that continued to risk clouding his judgement.

" I protect my staff Drumknott and I do not think it a crime to wish not to see you hurt," he explained in a soft voice.

" You've had spys follow all of your other staff recently? I certainly have missed that memo. Did you have a spy follow your last secretary?"

Vetinari looked at Drumknott sighed inwardly and couldn't lie.

" My last secretary tried to kill me. " Vetinari admitted staring challengly at Drumknott.

" Ah..." nodded the secretary. A slight twinkle appeared in Drumknott's eyes." I must be special then?" He caught Vetinari's eyes. This time without blushing.

Vetinari's lips twitched into a smile his eyebrows raised and he looked away.

" I think you need to rest Mr Drumknott, who knows what a knock to the head will do to a young man like you?"

Drumknott returned the smile.

" Well thank you Sir, for protecting me. I know I did nothing wrong but I don't like to be the focus of gossip. It can be ...distracting."

" We'll talk about this later, when you are well Mr Drumknott," replied Vetinari decisively. " I will task Nurse Oats to care after you daily ". With that comment he turned on his heel and left. His deep black cloak swirling magnificently behind him. Drumknott very nearly swooned.

...

Three days later, the gossip had only started to get going as Drumknott enjoyed a page one feature on a slow news day because the story had been leaked to The Ankh-Morpok Times.

Probably, he mused bitterly, by the police.

The Patrician scheduled a discussion with Vimes and Carrot then cancelled it as he feared he would shout too much. Instead he cancelled the funding for the annual PC hogsmead ball out of spite. The Lord's feelings for the well being of Drumknott were at the forefront of his mind ever since. It was so very distracting to look at those eyes and not want to touch him, to connect with him in some way. He felt his desire was not something to be ashamed of but it had to be controlled. The Patrician was not a preditor or harraser of his staff and respected Drumknott to know that he should not put him in an uncomfortable situation. He felt too many emotions including a little shame at having realised his attraction to Drumknott when he was at his most vulnerable. He was very attracted to the younger man he knew that now and he would very much like to... Vetinari bit his lip and squashed any inappropriate thoughts tightly packaged into things to be wondered about during bathing time.

He looked at his diary. A meeting was scheduled with the Queen of Meldiva to renegotiate peace treaties with her neighbouring yet fighting lands today. He was worried that he would start a war. If only he could talk to Drumknott. Vetinari looked at the clock. In one minute his personal secretary would be late. He raised his eyebrows.

" My Lord," Drumknott announced, walking swiftly into the room with tea already prepared.

Lord Vetinari the Patrician of Ankh-Morpok stared. Drumknotts left eye was not very swollen but it was very bruised. His eyes looked dazzling in spite of this but what was most disconcerting was the suit that Drumknott was wearing. Slightly coincidentally, it was his sisters birthday today and he was attending a meal in the evening. He had picked up a new suit in the sale and had decided to wear it to work so that it would be quick to get from the palace to his sisters home without going home to change. Although he could have changed at work before he left, a little part of him wanted to be bold and to be noticed.

It was a very flattering suit emphasising and enhancing the younger man's figure in the most stylish way. A suit designed to have people look.

The Patrician did follow that command but then his gaze focused on the tea laid out in prim porcelain cups on a silver tray.

" Drumknott I will be busy this morning."

"Of course, My Lord".

" Can you assist with the guild of Auditors general meeting? It's essentially a just-putting-in-an-appearance-and-trying-not-to-fa ll-asleep sort of an affair."

" Of course sir, I find the minutes of those meetings to be most interesting."

Drumknott stared innocently at Vetinari who chuckled.

" Hmm, well, excellent then. "

The Patrician drank his sweet tea. Drumknott sat down to begin his days work.

" You appear to be well suited today Drumknott. Is there an occasion? " Said Vetinari in his best nonchalant voice.

" Yes sir, " smiled the secretary with a shy smile. " My sister's birthday you see. I will be visiting her after work. We're going to Mama Oysters for a meal."

" An ...interesting choice."

"She adores fish, it's her favourite restaurant and it's actually become rather fashionable now".

" Oh is it? Wait, is this the Mama Oyster that was under suspicion of being a smugglers den? I believe Carrott arrested several people involved last summer?"

" Oh that was only the grandmother and yes I believe that has actually enhanced it's reputation. The clientele feel rather risqué being entertained in a den of rumoured inequity. "

" Really?"

" Besides she was only smuggling crabs over the amount she was allowed to from a country she wasnt allowed to and they were fresher than the ones that were being legitimately sold. Hardly the crime of the century. Just a bit ...naughty?"

" Not exactly what the press would have us believe eh Drumnknott?"

" The press exaggerate? Surely not sir?" Grinned the secretary.

The time passed favourably between the two men, the Queen of Meldiva was not her usual acidic self as Drumknott was able to pacify her with his faint but calming charm. It was too early for treaties to be signed but the negotiations had started with a promising note and that at least provided everyone with hope.

The day progressed as usual; they met with dignitaries and guild members, criminals and lawmen/women, allies and enemies; the secretary acted as the perfect foil to his Lord, The Patrician of Ankh-Morpok.

" Isn't it about time you left?"

"Sir? Oh! Yes, I'll almost be late!" A startled Drumknott looked at his watch, he got up and gathered his things in haste.

" Most people would say that was being on time." Replied Vetinari in his most driest tones.

"Sir. Uh, goodbye my Lord."

" Enjoy your evening Mr Drumknott."

The secretary dashed out with as much grace as he could, giving a little bow as he closed the door behind him.

Lord Vetinari sat alone in the quiet and empty office and shuffled a few papers, with a sigh, he started to prepare for tomorrow's duties.

...

" Oh Rufus! We thought you would be late." Exclaimed his sister.

" What? I'm on time aren't I Louise?" Drumknott entered the terraced house of his sisters family, so different, more chaotic but more vibrant than his own modest palace dwellings. His sister, his great aunt, two nephews and a neice were milling about in the front room. His fathers deep tones could be heard from the kitchen speaking to, he presumed, his mother (as her light, dainty voice could not always be heard within a room, let alone outside it).

" Well yes but I know you - I say a time and then you appear thirty minutes early whilst we all run around getting ready. Mind you we are still running around."

" You look beautiful Louise. More than ready." Said Drumknott hopefully.

" Hah," said a scathing elderly voice. " You wish!" The elderly woman was sat on a large armchair, filling it completely a small boy was by her feet playing with pegs, a face covered in blue goo - product of the sweets the aunt appeared to be chewing slightly more delicately.

" Auntie Miria," scolded Louise with a smile, "hush now, I am actually ready."

Drumknott's sister was only two years older than him and while she acted skitish and girlishly most of the time, she was a very sensible and successful tailor. NOT a seamstress. How embarressed she was when she first found out what that euphemism meant in this city.

The whole family of Drumknotts had lived in a village on the outskirts of the great city if Ankh-Morpok until they decided as one that life woul be more profitable (and exciting) to move and have a new life there. Drumknott and his sister found the change easier than their patents whose greengrocers business almost floundered several times but they never seemed to regret the move and his mother loved the theatre, his father the the sports. Life may be hard in the city but life was certainly lived.

" Do you have someone Rufus?" Asked his sister loudly in the restaurant after one too many glasses of the house wine.

" Uh, no."

" Hah! " Said his aunt, using her elderly aunt powers of deduction. " He paused, he's got someone in mind! Mark my words!"

" Not really. " Rufus blushed crimson. His sister looked at him quizzically in surprise.

"Not really?"

" Are you alright my son? After they reported that nasty business in the papers? Your mum and me were so worried."

" I'm fine dad, the Patrician saw to it that I was taken care of."

" You were lucky Rufus that the police captured that thug so quickly. Is that bar as dangerous as the Times reported?" Said his mother with very concerned eyes. Drumknott replied carefully.

" Mum, no, they embellished the story. It's just a bar for men only. Sometimes there are fights, because men fight...Sometimes people go too far. "

" Enough of this. We've got some eat in' to do here!" Cried Aunt Miria, waving her fork around alarming the waiters.

" Er, I agree." Said a relieved Drumknott before the conversation went too far.

...

Drumknott lay in his bed that night, happy to have enjoyed the company of his family but feeling a little lonely as he left for his home and his bedroom deep in the palace.

It was quiet now, late as it was, it was still too quiet in this part of the vast building tonight. Normally the peace brought him comfort and solace away from his daily work but now he missed the company of loved ones. eventually Drumknott drifted to sleep and dreamt of strong hands surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking in the mirror as he shaved, Drumknott felt that his eyes had changed somewhat. They appeared more alive, more blue and certainly more intense. Drumknott paused as he shaved. He felt attractive yet strangely self-conscious, suddenly awkward of hearing his own thoughts. He laughed at himself (which was a little scary as he realised how close his blade had been to his jugular). He looked again. The bruise around his eye had almost disappeared and there was no swelling to speak of.

He felt his face had a little more character than it did two weeks ago. Far from being mortified and ashamed at the revelations in the newspaper, he was pleasantly surprised at how people either couldn't care less, had suspected anyway, or were actually sympathetic. He even had fan mail. That was odd.  
After he finished, Drumknott dried his face and took out the "borrowed" eyeliner from his dressing gown. He and his sister had played with her children with her vast quantities of make-up after an evening meal - turning them and each other into trolls and bears and so on. He had pocketed one of the liners but he wasn't sure why at the time.  
Drumknott practiced outlining his lids in "Midnight Blue". He stood back to admire his work.  
Well, well, well.  
It really did make his eyes stand out.  
In fact it made him look very striking. It was obvious that he had make up on as his skin was pale but it seemed to draw out the intense blue colour of his iris and made them very noticeable. He looked mostly respectable but the eyes changed his appearance into something slightly more sexual.  
There was a rapping at his door.  
Broken from his reverie, Drumknott opened it to find Pinchface, the clerks assistant with a more-than-was-usual frantic appearance.  
" Mr Drumknott, oh thank the gods you are in. I'm afraid we have a situation..."  
Drumknott threw on secretarial robes and a pair of trousers and with Pinchface, ran to the Oblong office.  
Vetinari was looking grave. Vimes and Captain Carrot were also present.

" There's been another incident." Explained Vetinari staring at Drumknott.  
How Drumknott wished he had the foresight to wipe off his eye make up. He desperately hoped it wasn't that noticeable.  
" The Captain informs me that you may ... know of the man."  
" Oh?"  
Captain Carrott looked sympathetically at the young secretary.  
" Please sit down sir."  
Drumknott trembled slightly as Carrott indicated a chair for him on which he gratefully sat.  
" Do you know of Mack Harrow?"  
"Uh, yes but not very well. He sang every now and then at a club I frequented. The Golden Goose it's called. Why? What's happened?"  
Vimes and Carrott glanced at each other.  
" He was attacked sir, " Stated Vimes. "Badly, he may not make it. We are trying to trace his family and friends".  
" Oh Gods, how awful. I know where one of his boyfriends lives."  
" One of...?" Started Vimes.  
" Sheptom street?" Interrupted Carrott,  
" No, Parlourdown Captain. His name is Jerry Ablemare."  
Carrott scribbled hastily on his pad.  
" Well we certainly don't have him! Are there many more?"  
" Quite a few but Jerry's the only one I know."  
" And you...?"  
" As I said, I didn't know Mack really but everyone, well, he was a minor celebratory in some circles. He had a lot of fans."  
" I see. " Said Vimes. He faced Vetinari square in the eye as he replied.  
" We will pursue this matter vigorously as we would any other case. "  
" Of course." Vetinari smiled menacingly at the policemen.

Vimes scowled inwardly. He was no bigot and disliked the shame he felt on some of his colleagues behalf. He would have to ensure that the rest of his fellow policemen, women, other, would feel the same as well. The criminal aspect was the easy part.  
Captain Carrott smiled brightly with the forthright innocence of a truly ... innocent man.  
Vimes was so grateful to have him by his side today. The man made you believe anything was possible.  
" Good day to you all, we shall keep you well informed." Replied the Captain as he left his red hair catching the light as both men left the office with Pinchface in tow, ushering them out whilst bowing to Vetinari at the same time.

"Hmmm."  
"Hmmm?"  
" The Golden Goose is not where you were attacked was it?"  
"No my Lord."  
" The two incidents, I doubt, are related yet they are in a way."  
" Yes my lord, I expect the police know that too."  
" We have so many species, religions, cults and peoples, living and even dead if you have to include vampires and zombies in this city, it despairs and infuriates me how two men or indeed two women together would cause such anger".  
" Or indeed fear."  
" Indeed. I will have to get involved in this. Something needs to be done before it gets even more out of hand."

" I hope he lives sir. He was younger than me. Talented."  
" Many friends."  
" Many." Agreed Drumknott.  
Vetinari looked away, then back his gaze curiously mischievous.

" Do you have - many?"

Drumknott blushed as he replied. " I uh, have a few. Friends I mean. Wh- what are you implying?"  
" I think you know what I mean Rufus."

Suddenly bold, Drumknott stood up and replied.  
" Do you?"  
Vetinari smirked at his secretary.  
" I have a few...friends".

Vetinari stood up straight from his desk and walked closer to Drumknott. He looked at the man appreciatively and considered.  
Drumknott gulped but didn't look away as his lord bent slightly towards him, held his shoulders and whispered into his ear.  
" ...and I have had a few more."  
With that the Lord swept out of his office leaving an incredibly stunned secretary blinking in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hmmm" Drumknott said to himself unnecessarily in the privacy of his small but very tidy room.

What was all that about? He thought silently to himself (in case anyone was listening and then out aloud (because he wasn't in his right mind after all):

" Good Grief!"

Did his employer, his Lord, the man who runs this magnificent city - flirt with him? Has his method of seduction actually had an effect?

Drumknott's mind literally boggled (no mean feat).

That's not very professional, an intrusive thought wormed its way into his mind. For either of you...

"Oh bugger off," replied Drumknott.

...

Vetinari sitting in his bedchamber, on the other hand, had made an important decision. He needed to take action against the bigotry that some foolish humans (as far as his sources could tell, they were the main culprits) were indulging in. It was disgraceful,embarrassing and it threatened people he cared for. Well it threatened one particular person that he cared for and Vetinari also cared for the city as a whole so...

He would contact William De Worde of The Times and have him attend the Policemans Hogsmead ball which he would now reschedule with greater funding under the proviso that Vimes made certain conditions. Vetinari knew Vimes was a decent man but sometimes he needed telling what would be best in the situation. Vetibari also understood that this view of the man made Vimes want to boil out his insides. Vetinari chuckled. He felt ever so slightly ...giddy?

Of course the last part of his plan would be the best.

There was a knock at Drumknott's door. The secretary stared. It was obviously a knock from someone who had never been to his room before. It was a very commanding knock, not lacking in confidence. He knew who he would like it to be but this thought also terrified him.

The knocker, knocked again, now accompanied with an audible sigh.

Drumknott then knew who it was - sheer panic almost overtook him. He dropped his book, dashed to the mirror -acceptable face - and as he was only in pyjama bottoms, he threw on a nightgown. Pausing to try to still his over-accelerating heartbeat, he took a deep breath and opened his door.

His Lord Vetinari of Ankh-Morpok was standing patience, an eyebrow raised, a mouth slightly smirking and a purple rose in his right hand. This beautiful flower he offered to Drumknott.

" May I enter your room Rufus? I have something to discuss with you."

" If I can call you Havelock, then you may." Replied Drumknott.

Vetinari smiled openly at the younger man.

Drumknott placed the flower in a small vase by his bedside as Vetinari watched.

"Please sit down my uh, er, Havelock. Uh would you like tea? Here, I have some freshly brewed."

Their fingertips touched as he handed him the cup and their eyes met briefly. Drumknott trembled slightly and sat quickly onto his bed...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Rufus, I have a proposition to ask of you."

"Yes, uh Havelock?" Said Drumknott, breathily, wondering if his Lord, uh Havelock, would get any closer and if he could hear his heart beating, see his pupils dilating and the sweat and flush to his cheeks that he was certain was embarrassingly obvious. Well he was certainly taking his time in replying. Gods, it was hot in here...

" I'm reinstating the Police Hogsmead ball."

" Oh really?"

" I believe it's important to make a ...demonstration in circumstances like these. As well as making sure the police accomplish their tasks in solving crimes and putting a stop to this sort of aggression then I believe public figures need to show the masses that it is unacceptable to view the personal lives of others who are doing no wrong to be deserving of violence."

" I see. Havelock that is certainly commendable but what do you mean demonstration?"

" Well, I hope you will not be offended but I wish to ask yourself to be with me as a uh, date?"

" Oh. " Drumnott's heartbeat started to increase again. " In a professional manner? Are you merely asking me along with you to put on a show for the 'masses' ?" Drumknott averted his gaze from the Patician. He didn't know what to think.

" Rufus, I am asking you to accompany me, in truth, as my openly declared date. The ball is a little while away. It does not have to be our first and I certainly don't intend to make it our last."

Drumknott looked back at Vetinari and met his intense gaze. He smiled and Havelock smiled with him.

" Gods you have beautiful eyes..."

Vetinari leaned in towards the handsome secretary and kissed him. Drumknott gripped his shoulders tightly (almost fearing the Patrician would disappear if he did not) as Vetinari's hands clasped onto his cheeks. Drumknott thought he would melt from the heat radiating from their bodies. His moans were embarrassingly loud and he cringed a little but his body wouldn't let him consider stopping or suppressing long held desires. He was ready to be taken completely and pressed himself closer.

" Oh! oh Dumknott, ah, Rufus." Gasped the Patrician, creating a little distance. " Slow down." His lord stared at him, face flushed, pupils dark, almost black, his lips swollen, breath gasping.

" Don't you want this?" 

The Patrician looked as if he might devour the younger man but answered anyway.

" Rufus, if you lay with me then that is all that there is for us as far as I am concerned. I need to talk to you before this goes further. "

" What? Really?" Drumknott was in no mood for talking.

" I don't want anyone else." Stated the patrician.

" Well, that's ...good," replied Drumknott cautiously (what was Vetinari going to do his mind madly boggled- propose to protect his virtue?)

" I mean, if you have any more seeds to sow..."

" Gods it must have been a while since you did this."

" Rufus I am serious!"

" Why? Are we not about to have sex?"

" So soon?"

Drumknott gaped.

" My Lord, no don't interrupt, are you indeed The Lord Patrician of Ankh-Morpok, most feared and respected, most sharp and devious?"

" Your point?"

" We have respectfully and painfully kept our distance for years. You're not getting any younger and I have sown all the seeds (which might I add we're not that many, thankyouverymuch!) that I want).

" You're cross."

" My Lord, your perception astounds me."

" What I meant to say was, and I do think you're being wilfully obtrusive, is that I have had many as a younger man. Very many, of all sexes and of various species and in very many positions, multiple partners and multiple techniques. I have bitten and have been bitten, I have whipped and have been whipped, caressed, inserted, played with and even loved. On different continents, in various exotic and mundane locations. Although, you're right, not for a very long time."

" Uh," said Drumknott, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Vetinari smiled (which seemed to turn itself into a slight smirk at the secretaries obvious positive reaction). " However, I desire none of that now, I only want you. As you said I'm not getting younger but you, my dear Rufus, are still young. Do you still - mmph!"

As Drumknott kissed his even more so incredibly sexy Lord, he realised the role he would have to take in this relationship. The thought made him thrill with excitement and he marvelled at the lack of arrogance displayed by Vetinari who would of course more than enough for Drumknott to handle.


	5. Chapter 5

As it happens, to both men's considerable dismay, Pinchface interrupted the shenanigans and loudly banged on Drumknott's door looking for the Patrician. Who then idly thought he may have to either give the man a raise for his perception or have him assassinated.

An important development had occurred in the peace talks for the Queen of Meldiva. She desired to attend Ankh-Morpok and was indeed in her way. In fact, Pinchface proclaimed, she would be here within the next hour.

" How on earth is she travelling?" Replied a startled Drumknott.  
" Broom Sir," explained the aged assistant clerk, as succinct as ever.  
" Ah, the rumours are true then?" Said Vetinari.  
" She's a witch?" Drumknott was highly surprised," she doesn't look like one."  
" They don't all look like, well, our wonderful country women of the Ramtops." Vetinari hastily replied and added, " most esteemed and charming as they are traditional in their appearances." He had of course met Granny Weatherwax and co. and didn't take chances, they had ways of finding things out - much like he did. He understood those women, more than he would admit to. Witches, after all, were certainly more unpredictable and considerably more frightening than wizards, any day of the week.  
The Queen of Meldiva, who preferred to be known as "Your Majesty" ( they had no word for informality and people were usually called by their occupation when they were adults. It was embarrassing to be referred to by your actual name over the age of thirty by anyone not very close to you (and even then, sometimes people forgot their real names).  
How ridiculous thought Drumknott. As he sat at his desk taking notes, inwardly sulking, outwardly ever so slightly less pleasant and calm than he usually was. Not that anyone would really notice but he had smudged Vetinari's name and that was almost as bad as falling over with a plate full of teapots in his mind. He envisaged this and it made him smile.

" Why is he smiling?" Said a frowning Queen. " Have I said something funny?"  
Vetinari stared in surprise at his startled secretary.  
" No, Your Majesty, he's merely a very pleasant character."  
" Hmm, very well. Our secretaries never smile." She looked over to her two grim looking assistants whose stoney faces confirmed her honesty.  
" Charming, " replied Vetinari, " and now back to business as it were. You say the peace negotiations are going well and all sides are now talking. That does sound like good news. "  
" Of course. Lord Vetinari," we could not have wished for more, however there are factions that wish to disrupt this process as they have prospered on war and mayhem."  
" Of course there are, for the fighting to have gone on this long there are always a small majority. How can we help?"  
" You can't."  
The Lord blinked.  
" I'm here regarding another matter. That of my nephew. Apparently he was attacked."  
Both Drumknott (unsmiling) and Vetinari stared at the Queen.  
" You have my condolences, Your Majesty and I'm assuming that this is something very recent that we would know about?"  
" Indeed Patrician, it is,"  
Sighed the Queen.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

" My nephew was a singer, we call singers after different birds and other singing creatures." Explained the Queen of Meldiva with a grave air.  
( At the latter comment both Vetinari and Drumknott looked at each other but with straight faces said nothing).  
" He was known as The Singing Sparrow, few knew him by his real name until he arrived at Ankh Morpok and even then he changed his last to Harrow. "  
" Your Majesty, " began the Patrician.  
" We kept an eye on him. He had strange ideas but he was an adventurer and the young must be allowed to have their adventures as else they will grow up with dull closed minds." One of The Queen's aides, a short, stocky middle aged man carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. It looked like a comforting gesture and she seemed to draw strength from the brief touch and sat up straight in her seat.  
" I came as soon as I could, Lord Vetinari. How is he? How is my nephew and where is he?"  
" Drumknott?"  
" The clacks have been sent to the hospital my Lord. We should be hearing from them very soon. A carriage awaits Your Majesty. "  
The main door was knocked hastily and at the same time (upon Drumknott's request), opened. A message was passed to the secretary.   
" Ah, the doctors have managed to stabilise his condition Your Majesty."  
" Well," replied the Queen, " let us not waste time then and attend to him. Please take me to see him."  
The Patrician wasted no more time and the Queen was sent with her assistants, Drumknott and several guards (and an assassin or two) to Ankh Morpok's general hospital.

" What?" Exclaimed Vimes down at the city police headquarters.  
" I know, surprising isn't it?" Replied Carrott. " We have to go on down there as well as it may be a bit of an incident."  
Vimes groaned. He could feel his irritable bowels getting thoroughly furious.

After an emotional visit with the Queen and later that night, an interrogation by the police with an exceptionally grumpy Vimes with Vetinari speaking to Captain Carrott separately at the palace, Drumknott tumbled into bed exhausted. My, he thought with some delirium, life is certainly becoming more intriguing.

Another day, both men were tired but thankful to be back to work with humdrum goals and tasks, not really becoming bright and alert until the last hour.  
" Drumknott, share a drink with me. I think we both need a drop. It will refresh us both." He smiled at his secretary, feeling relieved for a long days end and hopeful.  
" Vetinari, yes, I would like that."  
" Come with me." Vetinari led Drumknott to his chambers via a series of secret passages and traps. I will never remember how to get out of here without his help, thought Drumknott. Even if I walked through here a thousand times I'm sure. He felt a little dizzy and wasn't sure if it was the passageway or the anticipation.

Once in the Patricians bedchamber, he gazed around. Pleasant, not too excessive but befitting a man of some status. The bed was very large, wide, with dark swirling patterns of black and gold. A rug lay by an open fireplace and another room led off to the left. He assumed it was the bathroom. High windows, gave the room light without anyone being able to peek in. He could see the faint criss-crossed bars across the glass.   
A large oak desk adorned the right wall. It was devoid of paperwork, it looked as if everything had been tucked away.  
Vetinari let Drumknott gaze as he gathered some snacks and opened a bottle of deep red wine which he poured into two goblets. All this was displayed on the small slim table by the large soft rug near the fireplace which burst immediately into life when he lit it.  
Drumknott half smiled, twinkling his eyes at Vetinari as a goblet was handed to him. My, how romantic, he thought with a thrill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	7. Kisses...

Lord Vetinari and his faithful secretary, Drumknott were sitting comfortably amongst Vetinari's luxuriously large floor pillows. Various sizes and patterns decorated the covers of the soft pillows scattered on the rug, providing much ease and relaxation where they sat.  
Drumknott sipped at his wine as Vetinari watched him. He seemed to will him to move closer, Drumknott did, Vetinari smiled.  
" Do I amuse you, Havelock?"

" Occasionally, but only in the best possible way."

" What on Discworld is the worst?"

" An amusement without fondness, compassion, ...desire." The last word was said in a deeper voice, the Patrician hasn't meant it to sound so obviously sexy but the word betrayed his feelings.

" How long have you ...desired me?" Drumknott blushed as he spoke. 

" Rufus," chided Vetinari, "you are teasing me."

" No, I'm, oh maybe a little but I'm curious all the same," he protested, smiling shyly.

Vetinari pondered briefly before replying. " When I first met you, I liked you but not in that way. As I knew you, I grew to be very fond of you and could see that you are attractive certainly."

Vetinari caressed Drumknott's cheek bone with one elegant finger causing the younger man's eyes to flutter with the thrill of the touch.

" You've been behaving, lately,..sexually, Rufus, my dear, I found that has awakened ...something in me that I find is most captivating. Delicious even."

Drumknott's eyes were heavily lidded as Vetinari's voice sent tantalising tremors throughout his body. His dexterous fingers delicately caressed his neck, lips and jawline before taking hold of his hair at the base of his skull and pulling him forward into a searing kiss.

Drumknott grasped at the fabrics that clothed his lord pulling him tighter into their passionate embrace.  
He felt a white hot heat take hold and threaten to set him on fire. Vetinari's kissing was a deeply possessive and dominating act, which Drumknott willingly submitted to.  
The two men grasped at each other and rolled on the rug, a faint clink and splash could be heard and Drumnott madly (but very briefly) thought of stain removal cures for red wine but then as desire took hold, his body responded and took charge.

Vetinari kissed Drumknott as if he wanted to steal the breath from his lungs. He suddenly stopped, looked down at Drumknott, gasped and then slowed down kissing the secretary's lips gently as his body moved on top of the younger man. 

Drumknott responded enthusiastically to each kiss, caress and move. Shamelessly moaning and gasping beneath Vetinari's slim but strong frame.

He couldn't remember how they both got to the bed...

...

In the morning, a rather dazed Drumknott lay in the sumptuous bed underneath the most comfortable sheets he was most happy to lay in.  
He risked a look. HE was still there, they had another 30 minutes before they needed to get up and his Lor- "ahem", smirked Drumknott, his lover, lay beside him.

He thought of the day ahead...  
There was unfinished business to attend to but there always was. Drumknott smiled as Vetinari sighed in his sleep.

...


End file.
